Would you know my name?
by Ennesia
Summary: An story based on two characters from World of Warcraft. This is a more personal story between our characters. @Veená and Tyrandá is two of my orginal characters @Iszhera is my girlfriends.


**Would you know my name?**

Iszhera sat sighing at the harbor in Stormwind, wiggling her toes as she swung her legs back and forth gently hitting the stone, she looked to the sky, seeing the moon she finally realized that maybe she wasn't worth waiting for anymore..

Veená had been gone for more than a few months now and each day Iszhera sat waiting by the harbor and each day she was met with disappointment, just as Iszhera was about to get up she heard a voice coming from behind.

"Mother, do you still sit and wait here for that.. Thing..?" It was Tyrandá, Iszhera's daughter.

Iszhera ignored her daughter's mocking tone but then got up and turned to her with a softened expression.

"I am my dear.." Iszhera wrapped her arms around Tyrandá with a smile on her lips, Tyrandá can't help but smile at her mother's warm hug, it was a feeling she never grew tired of.

Tyrandá sighed, she hated seeing her mother sad and she had been now for every day of every month since Veená left for her "pointless mission" as Tyrandá had deemed it. Alas Tyrandá had no place in judging who her mother should be with.

Iszhera slowly would let go of her daughter, with a tear in her eye she smiled to her and softly spoke.

"I'm going after her.."

Tyrandá stiffened as she heard the words, and of course protested.

"Mother!-.. You're not going after that woman!" Tyrandá stepped back a little, her palms now turned to fists.

"What-.. What if you don't return?-.. What about me?!" Tyrandá looked angrily at her mother as she turned in a swift motion on her heel.

Iszhera slowly walked up behind Tyrandá hugging her lightly whispering in her ear.

"_Dear…I love her.." _

Tyrandá turned to her mother as she gave her a look that Iszhera fully understood, as she nodded softly and smiled at her daughter, Iszhera rushed past her daughter and into the city.

Tyrandá sighed as she rubbed her nose with her long fingers, ruffling her hand through her silky blue hair, though Tyrandá wasn't a priest of any sorts she couldn't help but mumble an ancient prayer of protection for her mothers safety.

Iszhera almost leaped lightly through the empty streets of Stormwind city, she had to get a few things she had hidden away to when emergency strikes or at least just too when she knew she'd need it, and that time was now.

She ran over a bridge to the old now ruined park, over the rubble and crumbles of the old structures she jumped till she finally reached a loosened brink in a wall of what was left of a house, she bended the rock out of it's already unstable position, behind where two fel glowing daggers she had acquired along time ago now and a bladed bow, crafted finely from old metal, her arrows dipped in poison and put in a quite lovely wooden quiver.

Under it all was her leather armor, she stapped on the chest piece and her shoulder pads as well as the rest of her armor.

She strolled back towards the harbor, seeing the last ship to Northrend had finally arrived she say Tyrandá still standing and watching the seas, Tyrandá turned around as she heard her mother approaching from behind, the mother and daughter shared a look that both of them understood and no words were needed between them, just a silent nod.

Iszhera sat off for the boat, reaching it as it had its last passenger's board, not many was on their way to the cold north at this time thankfully, so Iszhera would have a somewhat peaceful trip.

Iszhera stood on the edge of railing, sighing as she watched the sun rise over the high seas. She held a small piece of Veená's golden armor that had been sent to her, that was when she first started to really worry for her lover. She small armor piece was clearly from Veená's chest piece, it felt extremely heavy in Iszhera's hand and she wondered how a girl like Veená was able to run around in that armor all the time.

For a short time Iszhera slipped away into her mind and thought of all the wonderful times she had with her lover, the times in Duskwood at the moonwell, her lips, her snow white hair, her purple skin, her glowing eyes…

In that moment Iszhera felt happy, and smiling, as soon as her eyes flashed open due to the but suddenly hitting something in its path, her mood switched from happy and dream like to saddened and angry.

She could finally see the shores of the cold winter lands of Northrend. The shipped docked and Iszhera swiftly placed her foot on the docks themselves, she stood at the inn's entrance as she slowly entered a smell of old people and drunkards came almost rushing to her as if the bar hadn't been opened in Elune knows how long, she walked to the bar keeper as she spoke her softened tone had gone completely and had become a more fierce and wrathful voice.

"Ahem... Excuse me, but have you seen a Draenei in golden armor pass by here as of late?" She slowly asked, choosing her words rather carefully.

"Draenei?... Nah you don't see them anymore at all here, they hardly spend their time here.. Though there was one.. a few months ago now… I don't quite remember.." The barkeeper knitted his fingers together as he grinned devilishly at Iszhera.

"But maybe… A small amount of gold might help my memory…"

Iszhera leaned in over the bar table and grabbed the barkeeper by his neck and held a dagger to his stomach, the bar was loud enough to know one even noticing the knife.

"I do not have time for your petty games human, give me the information, or I'll take you out back and we'll have another…'talk'" Iszhera groaned as she looked sharply at the barkeeper, he obviously backed down not seeming prepared of an assault.

"Alright… Alright… No need for that, as I said there was a Draenei in here months back, I asked her what she was doing here and she said something about.. Urhm…" The barkeeper seemed to struggle with remembering and Iszhera gave him a poke with her knife that clearly loosened his tongue.

"Icecrown! Argh! She went to Icecrown…" Iszhera released the barkeeper and turned on her heel with a smirk, giving the keeper a slight nod as she walked out the door.

"Thanks darling." She added before leaving completely.

Iszhera walked to the flight master to see if she could get a bird to aid her in her travel, and as luck would have it, she could, she paid the flight master for a bird, she swiftly jumped on it.

As she flew though the cold air Iszhera's mind couldn't help but drift back to Veená, and if she was in danger, or if she was wounded or Elune forbid it worse than that she flew over the lands of Crystalsong forest the beautiful forest was lightening up even the darkest places in these lands, and not far off was Dalaran and Icecrown, Iszhera flew by the magical floating city of Dalaran and set her eyes on the walls of Icecrown.

Iszhera landed the hippogriff along on a slight hill, right behind the walls of Icecrown.

Iszhera could easily hear the screams of the past and the remaining scourge still roaming freely and unchecked in these cursed lands, she slowly planted her foot on the slippery ice, though for Iszhera it was an easy to walk on, she decent from the small hill she had landed on as she moved masterfully on the ice, not making a single sound.

Iszhera was a rogue, and a night elf at that, so her skill was superb, she used the ice to slide on, making her progress even faster, she could feel it deep in her bones, Veená was here, and close at that, she took out the small piece of armor she always had on her, it was glowing faintly as if it was some sort of tracking device. She wrapped her cape around her tightly. The weather was getting colder at this time a day. She took a breath, the air stringed in her throat. She coughed slightly and continued her journey. After a quick walk Iszhera saw that she might've had flown a little too far, she had landed almost past Corp'rethar the horror gate, and the scourge was still patrolling restlessly in there, as she got closer, the armor piece from Veená glowed brighter, she decided to hide it away in her bag not to attract any more attention, Iszhera crouched slightly as a silent embrace of shadows surrounded her, she moved as silent as the night past the scourge's soldiers, in the distance she saw the mighty Icecrown Citadel, ravaged from the Northrend war, still standing as tall as ever though. Her feet moved lightly across the snow and ice as she neared the Cathedral of Darkness, she could feel the warmth of Veená's armor emulating from her bag, the scourge could easily sense this as well, and they started to notice the night elf.

As silent as Iszhera was the power of the light the was flowing through Veená's armor was enough to give her away to the horrible monsters of the scourge, Iszhera saw them approaching, though they could not directly see her they knew where she was easily and a Scourge officer lashed out against her with his sword, Iszhera dodged it just barely as the shadows abandoned her she stood helplessly outnumbered by the horrible beasts, luckily, none of them were smart, the monsters lashed and clawed at Iszhera as she rolled out under one of their legs, she drew her bow as she started to fire into the beasts with masterful skill, the arrow's hitting their targets, though the scourge was not easily put down by mere arrow's, the stormed against her and one caught Iszhera's leg with its claw, she groaned in pain as she lashed out against the monster with her bladed bow, cutting off its hand, as she turned on her heels and ran for her life.

She put her bow back on her back, drawing her fel daggers, she slashed at the scourge she ran past, gutting ghouls and beasts in half in her path and she escaped just barely, as she claimed the stairs with the undead right on her tail Iszhera remembered something Veená had taught her a long time ago now, Iszhera slowly uttered a prayer of the light the sky parted slowly, Iszhera tried to remember what Veená told her but it was hard to keep focus with the scourge right on her, alas she got it and the sky parted fully, as s strong beam of light flew like lightning from the heavens, hitting the ground and cracking the stairs, making a long hold the undead could not pass, and many of the scourge was burned to ashes in the process, as the dust settled Iszhera still saw undead waiting for her on the other side of the stairs, but not as many as before.

"Thank Elune.." She whispered as she sat down on the stairs, the prayer had exhausted her, she grabbed her leg to check the injury she knew she had, it was luckily not that bad, but it was bleeding just a little, she took a few bandages out of her bag as she wrapped it around the wound, she slowly rose from the stairs and looked up, there was still a claim, but she wasn't going back now.

She took a deep breath as she walked upwards towards the entrance of the Cathedral. As she reached the giant doors of the building she looked inside, seeing not more than a handful of guards and then just a few Zealots praying, and at the middle was a tall slim man, in long robes decorated with medallions and a black aura surrounded him.

It was the High Invoker Basaleph, Leader of the Cult of the damned, Iszhera slowly walked inside the cathedral, rolling to the side behind a pillar, Iszhera's ear twitched as she heard the High Invoker scream:

"What in the twisting nether is going out on there?! You two! Check it out!" The High Invoker pointed at two cult members as they ran out to the door to check out the noises the undead were making outside because of the ruined staircase, the ran past the pillar Iszhera was hiding.

Iszhera's breath was steady, her footsteps silent, she moved like a shadow between the pillars, progressing further into the cathedral, Iszhera's ear twitched again as she heard a weak groaning from a door in the side of the building, Iszhera looked the Veená's armor piece as she saw it was almost to warm to hold, she quickly hid it away again and Iszhera moved to the room the groaning was coming from.

There was a guard standing in front of it, Iszhera had no problem in walking along the wall he was standing, she crouched a little, she got as close as possible as she drew her dagger, slowly cutting the guards throat and he fell to the floor, small amount of blood spilling from him, but before he even hit the ground Iszhera grabbed him and softly laid him down on the cold floor.

Iszhera got out her other dagger as she place herself in front of the locked door. She slowly put her dagger's edge inside the key hold, turning the lock slowly and silently, the door opened, as she turned around, opened the door and walked inside with her back to the room, as she slowly closed the door she turned around the room was completely dark at first sight. She slowly crouched herself and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness, but it seemed impossible in this small room, Iszhera remembered the armor piece she had, she slowly took it out, the thing was lighting up the whole room, Iszhera almost dropped her daggers as she saw Veená's body laying on a stone table.

Iszhera dropped her daggers as well as the armor piece and rushed to Veená's she. She wasn't breathing. Iszhera shock Veená's body in a panic attempt to wake her up. Still no reaction from Veená's lifeless body.

A few minutes later Iszhera's tears slowly started to flow from her eyes, landing on Veená's face and her armor, Veená was still not moving or breathing at all. Iszhera slowly leaned in over her lover's body. She moved her face in front of Veená's, slowly leaning in and softly kissing her lips, stroking her snow white hair as she does, slowly rubbing her cold chin, after a few seconds Iszhera would pull back, her tears still flowing strongly from her eyes, looking at Veená's body she didn't even wanna face the facts of her not being here anymore… With her…

Iszhera knew she couldn't carry Veená's body even if she tried, even though Veená wasn't wearing her armor at the moment she was still a lot heavier than Iszhera could handle alone.

A second later Veená's eyes would flash open as she ached her back and gasped for her breath, Iszhera stood almost stunned at first, but then rushed to her lover's side, holding her hand, Veená was extremely cold and shaking too. She turned her head slowly and through stuttering she managed to say.

"H-…Help…S-..So... C-..C-..Cold.." Veená stuttered as she coughed.

Iszhera took her cape and slowly wrapped it around Veená's shaking body. Veená felt so cold, she her glowing blue eyes were hardly glowing at all, there was only a dim light coming from her eyes now, Iszhera would slowly help Veená sit up and eventually stand on her own, her legs were not steady and she fell to the ground on her knees, she held Iszhera's cape close to her, still shivering.

"We gotta get your armor… Veená, I need you to focus now, where did they take it?" Iszhera asked.

"I… Don't know.. I think.. The High in-.. Invoker have it.." Veená stuttered. Iszhera slowly gave Veená a kiss on her forehead as she slowly ventured outside the room, the cathedral was now empty, and the not even the High Invoker was present.

Iszhera moved into the middle of the Cathedral as she saw the shining light of Veená's armor behind the table of the High Invoker.

Iszhera dashed over the cold cathedral floors she almost seemed as she didn't touch the floor, as leaped over the stone table and saw Veená's armor laying directly on the floor like it was just thrown there.

"_**No respect..." **_Iszhera thought to herself as she picked up the armor pieces one by one, she struggled with carrying it and in the end, she gave up, she laid it down once again as she spotted a carpet on the floor, she placed the armor pieces on it as she dragged the armor along with the carpet. Much easier, she thought to herself. She finally managed to get into Veená's room once again, Veená would be sitting up against the wall almost falling over, a little drool coming from her mouth, she almost seemed like she was dead, her breaths were so short as if she wasn't even breathing.

Iszhera dragged the armor inside as she slowly walked over to Veená, she had dropped the cape around her, Iszhera nudged her gently as she slowly stroked her cheek.

"Veená dear?... You gotta get up…" Iszhera spoke softly trying to keep calm, even though inside she was panicking inside.

Veená slowly raised her head and looked up at Iszhera, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her uttering a few words.

"Gosh you're beautiful…" Veená smiled at Iszhera as she slowly pushed herself up using the wall, standing up with Iszhera, she could still make Iszhera blush after all this time together.

Veená leans down and kisses Iszhera softly on her lips, Iszhera couldn't help but swing her arms around Veená's neck, kissing her back passionately, Veená would place her arms around Iszhera's waist, slowly breaking the kiss.

"Have you got…My armor?" Veená asked looking at Iszhera, Iszhera pointed over at the carpet. Veená nodded and slowly let go over Iszhera, walking to her armor, bending down and picking up the armor pieces with relative ease, slowly putting her on leggings as well as the chest plate, slowly strapping on her shoulder plates and gloves, as well as her cape.

"My weapon!" Veená exclaimed and turned to Iszhera.

"Have you seen it?" She asked, perking a brow at Iszhera. Iszhera shook her head lightly, Veená's eyes suddenly looked worried.

"Wait!... They hung it on the wall outside the room just here, above the door!" The two slowly opened the door, and took a step out as a cold wind swept around their feet, Veená looked above the door and sure enough there was the sword hanging, the might light infused sword almost sparkling when it was close to Veená.

Veená leaned up as she took down the sword, cutting her hands on the deadly sharp blade, but she didn't mean, she slowly strapped it to her back after getting it down.

Abit of blood came from Veená's hands as she ripped parts off her cape, wrapping around her hands with put pressure on the wounds.

"Where do you think you two are going!" The heard a man yell from the entrance of the cathedral.

Iszhera looked behind her to look at Veená but she was already on her way to the middle of the Cathedral, looking at the High invoker Basaleph. Veená stood right in the great hall of the cathedral, staring at Basaleph, it would seem a small army of undead scourge would surround him. Iszhera stepped out behind Veená, readying her bow slowly drawing the arrows.

"Slaughter both of them." The High Invoker signaled the ghouls and they came rushing through two both of them. Iszhera instantly fired her arrows, slowing the ghouls progress, Veená grabbed her sword, readying for the incoming attack, Veená shouted an ancient prayer in her own tongue, a shield of the light surrounded her as Iszhera stepped back even more.

The ghouls came crashing down on Veená, only a small bubble of her shield would be standing as Iszhera's ears flickered with the sounds of battle cries from Veená.

"Die Man'ari!" Veená roared as she slashed her sword through what seemed like endless waves of the undead, it was like Veená stood unbending against the entire scourge, though both Iszhera and Veená knew this was only for a few minutes before she wouldn't be able to hold it. Veená looked at Iszhera with a worried eye and Iszhera understood. Iszhera let out a loud, eye tearing whistle.

The hippogriff that Iszhera had left not far from there heard this and spread its wings, setting off from the ground and flew towards its master.

Veená shouted once more a holy prayer, sending a ray of light from the heavens breaking through the stone roof and burning all the scourge ghouls around her.

Veená kneeled with her sword in the ground, gasping for air as abit of sweat fell from her forehead, she breathed hard as she looked up, seeing the High Invoker clapping and smirking at her.

"Impressive…But now you face a true test of power!" Basaleph yelled as she sent a shadow bolt flying towards Veená, her shields were sadly down and she was hit by the forced of the bolt, sending her flying back against the pillar, Veená groaned in pain as she feel on her knees, Iszhera stood there, still hoping for their escape to arrive. Iszhera took action as she shot an arrow against Basaleph, she merely blocked It, grinning at Iszhera.

Iszhera crouched as she threw a smoke bomb on the floor, as she softly and easily embraced the shadows of the cathedral, vanishing almost completely.

Basaleph looked around as he took a careful step into the cathedral.

"I'd come out if I was you.. If not, I shall use your friend here for my experiments, cracking her up and see how she works…" Basaleph yelled mockingly.

"That is not how this game works High Invoker…" Iszhera's voice echoed through the halls of the cathedral, a sudden knife came flying into Basaleph leg.

"Argh!" He roared in pain as she pulled the knife out of his leg, standing almost on one foot.

"You just made a mistake my friend…" The high invoker sent a fire ball against Veená, hitting most of her armor a few burn wounds appear on her face as well as some of her hair getting burnt.

Iszhera leaped out from the shadows as she jumping towards Basaleph, a knife aiming right at this throat, hitting it's mark perfectly her holds the wound as he falls to his knees, gasping for breath. Before he could look up he'd feel Veená's blade crushing through his body, impaling him.

Veená gasped as she looked away when she pulled it out. Veená holds her arm as it seemed to get most of the burn damage, the hippogriff slowly appears at the cathedral entrance. Iszhera put her arm around Veená as she slowly helped her walk to the hippogriff. They both stepped on it. The trip back to Dalaran was extremely slow due to the extra weight of Veená on the hippogriffs back.

Iszhera and Veená landed Dalaran, as they walked the war room area of Dalaran, seeing the open portal to Stormwind.

"I wish they had this in Stormwind too.." Iszhera sighed.

"Me too…" Veená chuckled, coughing right after.

They both walked through the portal, and in a matter of seconds everything went black, and it stayed that way for several minutes. Almost suddenly both of them was tossed out of the blackness and into the mage tower in the mage quarter.

Tyrandá would sit at the harbor, still awaiting her mother return, she heard footsteps behind her as she looked over her shoulder, standing up quickly.

"Mother! You have returned!" Tyrandá would almost run over and almost knock her mother over by her hard hug, after abit finally letting go. Iszhera smiled at her daughter as she grinned.

"Look who I found.." Veená slowly appeared behind Iszhera, smiling softly, giving Tyrandá a nod.

Too everyone's surprise Tyrandá softly and quickly hugged Veená giving her a kiss on her cheek and an odd smile and then slowly walked past the two. The look on her face telling everything Iszhera needed to know.

Veená and Iszhera looked at the sunset together as Veená wrapped her tail around Iszhera, Iszhera stood in Veená's arms, holding her arms around her neck, as she leaned up and kissed her lover passionately, their lips locked and pressed together in the romantic moment and the passionate kiss.

As the sun set completely the two lovers spend the night together… The best night of Iszhera's life according to her.


End file.
